superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Miami Mama-Mia/Pigeon on the Roof Credits (1994)
"Miami Mama-Mia" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Alfred Gimeno "Pigeon on the Roof" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Jenny Lerew Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Julie Bernstein Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Chick Vennera as Pesto Maurice LaMarche as Squit John Mariano as Bobby Tress MacNeille as Sasha Gail Matthius as Lana Lainie Kazan as Molly David Kaufman as Steven Seagull Jeff Bennett as Bobby (singing) Julie Bernstein as Zombie Colin Wells as Colin Tom Bodett as Announcer Jess Harnell as Wakko Rob Paulsen as Yakko Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Music: Richard Stone Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Jenny Lerew Sheet Timing Max Becraft Richard Collado Jenny Lerew Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Slugging Bill Knoll Jenny Lerew B.G. Key Design John Koch Marty Strudler Model Design Sue Crossley Bob Doucette David Fulp Julienne Gimeno David Kuhn Rogerio Noguerira Mark Zoeller Character Layout Joey Banaszkiewicz Mark Christiansen Christopher Dent Paul Fisher Kevin Frank Noah Miller Mike Milo Phillip Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Layout Supervisor David West B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Perry Kiefer Hugh Pettibone David West Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Brian Sebern Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Harry Andronis Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Alpha Studios Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Monterey Post Production Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Held for Ransom Kathryn Page Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Bill Devine John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Akom Productions Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution